cosas inesperadas
by Haruka Hagaren
Summary: *ONE-SHOT Lemmon* las cosas pasan por una razon, como para unir a dos idiotas que no pueden decir lo que sienten, quien diria que nuestro shota favorito se haya convertido en un adolecente muy sexy, y que nuestra tsundere Neru empieze a sentir "extrañas" sensaciones respecto a el, ¿que pasara estando a solas? ¿solucionaran sus problemas y tal vez pase algo mas?


_**COSAS INESPERDAS**_

**?: Al fin he tomado el control, ahora Haruka-san no podrá detenerme, soy konata una de las tantas personalidades de Haruka, soy su lado pervertido y casi nunca me dejaba escribir, pero ahora soy libre por fin! *salta de felicidad***

**Rin: ¿Qué le hiciste a Haruka-san? Ella nunca te permitiría hacer un lemmon **

**Konata: solo la amordace y la deje en el calabozo -w- **

**Luka: ¿solo para hacer tu one-shot lemmon? ¬¬**

**Konata: claro que sí, los fans de Len y Neru querían uno así que quise hacerlo, pero es mi primera vez haciendo uno así que creo que quedo pésimo**

**Rin: pero en tu mente son perfectos ¿cierto?**

**Konata: exacto, ahora sin más demora lean esta historia que vino de mi pervertida mente**

**Luka: Rin no deberías leer esto**

**Rin: ¡QUE! ¿Por qué? *Luka saca a Rin del escenario y la encierra en el calabozo junto a Haruka***

**Luka: por cierto en ese one-shot Len tiene 16 y Neru 18 para que no haya confusiones**

**Disclaimer: vocaloid no me pertenece (o sino la pareja oficial de vocaloid seria LenxNeru)**

**Advertencia: contenido apto solo para mayores de 18 años, si claro, nadie hace caso a eso, entonces solo apto para personas que hayan visto hentai, yaoi hard (yuri también vale) o que sepa cómo se reproducen los seres humanos**

Len se encontraba extrañado, sentía esa opresión en el pecho cada vez que veía esa escena, por alguna razón Akaito y Neru andaban demasiado amistosos, tanto que ya le empezaba a desagradar, ¡Por Dios! ¿Acaso prefería a ese idiota peli rojo? ¿Ya no le agradaba estar con él?, sería mejor dejar de preguntarse eso nunca encontraría la respuesta, cada vez que los veía hablar a solas sentía esa extraña sensación que los humanos llamaban "celos" era obvio que los sentía, estaba enamorado de ella desde hace mucho tiempo, nunca se atrevía a decir algo al respecto, después de todo ¿Quién quisiera salir con un shota como él? (¡yo!) Era un chico que lo obligaban a vestir de chica, todas deseaban que fuera violado por Kaito o Gakupo (o los dos), incluso solían confundirlo con Rin ¿en serio se parecía tanto a una mujer? Claramente Neru preferiría estar con una persona que fuera más varonil que él, tal vez siempre lo vería como solo su amigo (aunque odiara admitirlo)

-¿Qué te pasa Len-kun?- pregunto Miku al ver a su amigo con una clara aura de depresión en medio de la sala

-no nada- respondió el y luego dio un suspiro

-¿acaso estas triste de que Neru-chan ya no venga?- volvía a preguntar, pues desde hace un tiempo noto como la estrecha relación entre ella y Len se volvía cada vez más distante

-c-claro que no- respondió totalmente sonrojado y mirando hacia otro lado, Miku hizo un puchero al recibir esa respuesta así que tomo los dos cachetes del rubio

-¡sonríe!- exclamo ella mientras lo obligaba a sonreír

-Miku-nee eso duele- musito el ante esa acción de la que consideraba a su hermana mayor

-bueno me tengo que ir, ponte mejor Bye Bye- se despidió ella y salió de la casa Vocaloid, Len se encontraba algo aburrido así que decidió volver a su cuarto, pero antes tomo un desvió a la cocina para tomar algunas bananas, en eso nota como Rin se encontraba regañando a Kaito quien se encontraba sin poder decir nada

-Len-kun por favor calma a la bestia- pidió el ganándose una total mirada de odio de Rin, tembló al verla apretar sus nudillos

-¡por esa actitud Miku te considera un niño, ¿Por qué no intentas al menos ser más hombre?!- grito ella soltando todo de repente. "¿ser más hombre?" se preguntó Len teniendo una leve esperanza

-Rin gracias- exclamo el extrañando a su hermana y a Kaito, los dos lo miraron extrañados al verlo irse rápidamente de la sala

-¿Qué le paso?- pregunto Kaito Rin solo alzo los hombros…

Len se fue rápidamente a su cuarto, trata de ver cómo podría cambiar para gustarle a Neru, después de horas pensando, leyendo mangas donde todas las chicas se morían por el protagonista y que nada lo convenciera (bueno él no podía ser Sebastián) decidió darse por vencido ese día, de repente su gemela llega invadiendo su privacidad, por alguna razón vestía elegantemente

-¡Len!- exclama ella al verlo

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto el fastidiado de la intromisión

-¡van a hacer una gran fiesta para todos nosotros!- respondió Rin con una gran emoción

-no quiero ir- dijo Len cortante, Rin hizo un puchero

-pero Neru-chan también va a ir- comento Rin con una sonrisa burlona

-no me importa-contesto el, Rin se sintió frustrada así que en su malvada mente estaba ideando un macabro plan

-de acuerdo, Len Kagamine juro que te obligare a ir a esa fiesta, no debes seguir estando triste- dijo ella con una pose de autoridad tratando de ocultar esa sonrisa maliciosa

-no estoy triste- respondió el mirando hacia otro lado

-si claro, y a mí no me gusta las naranjas, debes tratar de volver a recuperar a Neru- dice ella mientras lo jalaba de un brazo

-no lo creo, ella prefiere estar con Akaito-comento ganándose un golpe en la cabeza pero antes de poder reclamar Rin le dijo algunas palabras

-deberías intentarlo al menos, tal vez a Neru le gustes, así que deja de quejarte y vamos- Len sonrío de lado ante las palabras de su hermana

-de acuerdo iré, pero antes vete de mi cuarto- dijo el, ella sintió y se retiró, pero antes le dio a la dirección a la cual irían.

Cuando Len salió de la ducha, cuando salió vio una nota que decía que "_Len como todos estábamos listos no quisieron esperarte, como ya sabes la dirección nos vemos allá" _ arrugo el papel y lo tiro a la basura, entra a su cuarto para vestirse pero solo alcanzo a ponerse sus pantalones ya que escucho como tocaban la puerta, al abrirla se impresiono mucho de quien era….

_Neru P.O.V_

Sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, pero no podía mirar a Len a los ojos no después de que pasara eso, ¿Por qué me tuvo que pasar a mí? Posiblemente Len ya me esté odiando por ello, pero no soportaría verlo a la cara de la vergüenza que siento, bueno tal vez no era tan malo ¿si claro como no iba a ser malo tener unos sueños pervertidos con tu amor platónico? Bueno sería normal para otras personas pero, si era una relación de una amistad tan estrecha si lo era, Len se había vuelto más lindo y admitámoslo la pubertad hizo bien al hacerlo lucir muy sexy, siempre desde que lo conocí, creo que fue hace dos años cuando me uní a vocaloid, me pareció muy lindo desde la primera vez, incluso me dio algo de pena por él, al saber todas las maldades que le hacían, pero claro tenía que tener un gran problema para demostrar mis sentimientos, además de ser muy tímida no me ayudaba mucho que digamos, si no fuera porque él hubiera no hubiera comenzado a hablarme de una manera tan amigable, posiblemente hubiéramos seguido hablando como unos simples conocidos, además tener ese sueño hizo que reaccionaran mis hormonas de una típica adolecente, por eso odio la pubertad, tener un sueño húmedo con el amor de tu vida y que esta persona fuera jodidamente sexy no me ayudaba a evitar querer violarlo, Por Dios era Len Kagamine, a pesar de que le dijeran shota, él era sexy a su manera, yo no podía ser como Tei que decían sus lujuriosos pensamientos frente a él como si nada, odiaba que demostrara su amor de esa manera, quiero que Len sea mío, pero creo que mi plan fallara si no logro controlar estas emociones que me hace sentir.

Desde hace un tiempo estoy viviendo en Boukaloid ya que al principio me uní al movimiento contra Hatsune Miku (ella lo empezó), no es que la odiara pero es mi mayor rival, ella por alguna razón me habla con tanta confianza, ¿acaso no sabe que soy su enemiga? bueno me convertí en enemiga de Miku porque siempre he notado que ella siempre era el centro de atención los fans de Len y Neru querían uno así que los voy a complacer así que decidí hacerle saber a la gente que ella no era la única con una gran voz, reuní a gente que pensaba igual que yo así fundamos Boukaloid, no tuve grandes resultados, y por alguna razón vocaloid me considera de su familia desde entonces, siempre me han parecido algo raros, desde que me empecé a alejar de Len últimamente estoy mucho con Akaito ya que él quiere hacerme compañía, aunque sea muy molesto tiene sus buenas intenciones.

Haku me mando a ir a la casa vocaloid para traer algo que Meiko le iba a traer, era mi amiga pero ¿Por qué no podía ir ella?

-esto es molesto-susurre con fastidio, como siempre no toco antes de entrar, vi alrededor y note como Miku estaba muy amistosa con Len, eso me hizo enojar, cuando escuche que ella se iría tuve que esconderme rápidamente para que no supiera que estuve espiando, por suerte funciono, sabiendo que no estaba Meiko ya que no oía escandalo sabía que estaría en un bar cualquiera, así que me devolví a mi hogar.

-Neru, recuerda que tenemos una fiesta hoy, así que quiero que vayas donde vocaloid un rato- me aviso mi molesto hermano menor Nero mientras entraba descaradamente a mi habitación

-¿Por qué tengo que ir allá?- pregunte fastidiada, acaso ¿no podía irme de una vez con ellos?

-Haku-san dijo que tiene una sorpresa para ti, así que quiere que pases primero allá, antes de venir a la fiesta- respondió el, no tuve tiempo de responder ya que se fue rápidamente, suspire cansada, no me pondría nada tan elegante las fiestas que forman ellos siempre son sencillas así que no quería ir, pero me daba curiosidad que sorpresa me darían, así que elegí una falda roja una blusa de manga larga de color blanca, me puse unas medias que llegaban hasta mis muslos de color rojo y negro, no creo que sea la gran cosa, me encamine justo a la casa vocaloid toque la puerta y segundos después vi en la puerta a Len, pero se encontraba sin su camisa, maldición esa imagen es muy sexy para mis ojos, estoy segura de que me sonroje hasta las orejas

_FIN Neru P.O.V_

Len también se quedó impresionado al ver a Neru en la puerta, nunca espero que fuera ella, así que la invito a pasar, hasta que se percató de que estrían solos ya todos se habían ido y lo habían abandonado

-¿Por qué viniste?- pregunto el algo nervioso

-Haku me dijo que viniera, dijo que me daría una sorpresa- respondió mirando hacia otro lado avergonzada, a Len le parecía raro que ella no lo mirara, así que decidió sentarse en el sofá junto a ella

-Neru ¿Por qué me estas evitando?- pregunto el, ella se quedó sin palabras no sabía que responder ante esa pregunta, no podía decir la verdad de repente

-no te estoy evitando - respondió sin aun poder mirarlo, creyó que no podría mantener su cordura ante un Len sin camisa y con el pelo suelto si lo miraba más tiempo, Len no se había dado cuenta de que estaba prácticamente desnudo, entonces para sorpresa de Neru él la tomo de la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo

-claro que sí, no sabes que eso me lastima- ella se impresiono ante la palabras de Len

-odio ver que te diviertes más con alguien que no sea yo, odio la idea de estar lejos de ti- relato Len, Neru se encontraba todavía algo impactada respecto a lo que Len acababa de decir ¿acaso si sentiría algo por ella? Se preguntó, pero antes de poder pensar bien sobre ello, ya había puesto sus labios encima de los del rubio solo fue por reflejo, Len al principio se mostró sorprendido pero eso no evito que correspondiera al beso, primero fue inexperto pero tierno, luego fue más intenso, el rubio comenzó a introducir su lengua, formando así un beso mucho intenso y salvaje, duraron así unos segundos, cuando se separaron por falta de aire se miraron a los ojos avergonzados

-y-yo…. Etto- balbuceaba Neru completamente sonrojada, Len tomo firmemente la cara de la rubia y la volvió a besar, por accidente Neru rozo un punto exacto en el pecho desnudo de Len, el cual sintió una extraña pero placentera sensación al sentir esas suaves manos, él se separó rápidamente de ella

-ya no puedo aguantar más- exclamo él y acto seguido la cargo al estilo princesa, ella estaba completamente sonrojada, tal vez su pervertida fantasía se haría realidad, Len la llevo hasta su cuarto, pues no quería una sorpresa si lo hacían en la sal como que los vieran en esa situación ardiente, tal vez así se ahorraría un momento muy incómodo.

Abrió la puerta de una patada y lanzo a Neru a su cama, al ver a Neru totalmente sonrojada tenía una cara que para Len era inevitable no querer besarla, además que estaba en una pose que para cualquier hombre seria irresistible, Len se lanzó a besarla de nuevo, Neru empezó a acariciar el pecho de su Len, sacando uno que otro suspiro por parte de este, Len tampoco se quedó atrás y empezó a tocar suavemente los muslos de su rubia, apartando la prenda que estorbaba a esa blanca y tersa piel, eso no era suficiente para los dos, querían más, pero Len luego se preguntó entre su nublada mente si esto era lo correcto

-lo siento, pero no podemos, creo que me estoy precipitando- se lamentó el, aunque se estaba arrepintiendo por dentro

- Len te amo, así que por esto no debes arrepentirte, yo he querido hacerlo desde hace un tiempo – confeso ella bajando la cabeza sonrojada ante esto último, el sonrío al oírla decir esas palabras

-yo también te amo- susurro antes de volverla a besar, fue bajando hasta besar ese banco cuello, dejando unas pequeñas marcas, Neru ante esas caricias no pudo evitar gemir levemente, Len ante esos sonidos tan excitantes sintió todo su cuerpo caliente de alguna forma era como si un suave fuego estuviera en todo su cuerpo, entonces sus manos se posaron debajo de la blusa, subiéndola un poco, las manos de Len llegaron hasta los pechos de Neru, apretándolos un poco, Neru gimió un poco más fuerte al sentir esa placentera sensación, con cada roce de ese chico ella se volvía loca, pero Len quería tocarlos mas no sobre la molesta tela, así que sorprendió a la avergonzada chica cuando le quito su blusa dejando a la vista la prenda que no dejaba ver por completo sus pechos, así que lo desabrocho fácilmente (quien sabe cómo - ), dejando a la vista esos rosados botones que se veían muy apetecibles, Neru avergonzada hasta la medula los tapo con sus brazos

-son pequeños- susurro ella avergonzada, había visto que la mayoría (excluyendo a Miku y a Rin) de las mujeres tenían una pechonalidad más grande que ella (muuuuucho mas grande)

-para mí son perfectos- respondió Len mientras la besaba y desataba su cabello, aprovecho el momento y comenzó a tocarlos, cabían perfectamente en sus manos, a la vez pellizcaba levemente los botones rosados, produciendo que Neru produjera esos sonidos que a él solo lo encendían más, así que decidió llevarlo a otro nivel, temía que Neru no lo disfrutara, ya que él era nuevo en esto pero, dejándose llevar por sus instintos llevo su boca hasta uno de sus pechos, rozo con su lengua haciendo que Neru sintiera una sensación más placentera que las otras veces, empezó a lamber esos pechos de una forma que hacía que Neru solo se excitara cada vez más, hasta que Neru cansada de que solo ella recibiera placer, separo a Len el chico iba a decir algo pero no pudo ya que Neru lo callo con un beso, ella fue bajando sus besos hasta su cuello dejando (igual que él) unas marcas, quería hacerle saber a todas las acosadoras que el seria solo de ella, fue bajando hasta llegar a su abdomen, no era muy musculoso, pero si había unos músculos que estaban marcados, para Neru (y posiblemente todas las chicas) se veía muy sexy y excitante, comenzó a darle pequeños besos por todo su abdomen haciendo que el Kagamine sacara unos suspiros, ella queria que el disfrutara tanto como ella, bajo su mano hasta el bulto que el rubio tenía bajo sus pantalones, lo froto levemente encima de la tela notando con Len soltó un gemido algo ronco, queriendo ir más lejos, bajo el cierre del pantalón notando como el rubio se tensaba ante esto, formo una sonrisa maliciosa y acto seguido bajo, quitándole los pantalones y la ropa interior en el proceso, Neru se impresiono mucho del tamaño, bueno ella no era una experta nunca en su vida había visto uno, temía que cuando llegara el momento ella podría lastimarse, pero por algo siguió con esto, no había leído revistas hentai para nada, entonces confiando en que nada malo pasaría, comenzó a acariciarlo insegura, pero cuando oyó los gemidos de Len, su ego creció subía sus manos de arriba abajo apretando un poco el miembro a veces cambiando la velocidad, entonces sintió como Len la detenía en pleno acto

-no…quiero terminar….todavía- susurro jadeante, que Neru hubiera hecho eso lo había estimulado aún más, ahora no podía estar más excitado, recostó nuevamente a Neru y empezó a explorar debajo de su falda, notando como se encontraba algo húmeda su ropa interior, primero froto sobre la ropa interior, y luego decidió quitársela, antes de que Neru pudiera reclamar Len introdujo un dedo en su interior, bueno ella se sorprendió un poco, empezó a gemir más alto al ver como ahora dos dedos de Len la penetraban, sintió una extraña sensación en el estómago, dando aviso de que podría venirse en cualquier momento, lanzo un grito más fuerte al sentir como toda su esencia se había desparramado sobre la mano de Len, se avergonzó a niveles inimaginables (algo que le parecía muy irónico) se tapó con la almohada que tenía cercana al ver como Len probaba el líquido que estaba en sus manos, el solo hizo una sensual sonrisa (así es como me dio un paro, por cierto)

-sabes te ves muy linda así-comento el quitándole la almohada, ella se encontraba roja, su largo y dorado cabello estaba suelto y desparramado por toda la cama dándole una imagen muy sensual para Len, el sentía que ya debía hacer a Neru suya o sino posiblemente explotaría

-¿estas lista?- pregunto el temeroso de poder hacerle algún daño, ella asintió sabía que dolería, o eso había escuchado, pero a la vez la hacía feliz saber que ahora Len y ella serian uno

-es mi primera vez así que entrare con cuidado-aviso el, a pesar de haber hecho canciones como "Spice" él no ha estado con ninguna chica (hasta ahora), rozo la entrada notando como Neru se aferraba más a él, fue entrando lentamente hasta que sintió una especie de barrera, decidió dar una estocada rompiendo la fina barrera, Neru sintiendo una horrible punzada, tal era el dolor que salvajes lagrimas comenzaron a salir, sus uñas se incrustaron en la espalda de Len, aunque el queria seguir como sus instintos ordenaba (¡darle duro hasta que amanezca!) sabía que debía esperar hasta que Neru se acostumbrara, decidió darles tiernos besos mientras pasaba el dolor, se sentía muy egoísta al sentirse plenamente feliz al saber que fue la primera vez de Neru y deseaba ser el único que pudiera ver sus expresiones, queria conocer el lado de ella que nadie más conocía

-puedes seguir- susurro ella cerca de su oído haciéndolo estremecer, el comenzó a dar lentas estocadas para que ella se acostumbrara, ella sintió como el dolor fue intercambiado por el mayor placer que había sentido en su vida, empezó a mover sus caderas más rápido, causando que Len hiciera lo mismo el interior de ella era tan cálido que sentía como se derretía, los gemidos y suspiros llenaron la habitación (gracias a kami-sama no había nadie), Len cambio posiciones poniendo a Neru sentada y el igual, así comenzando nuevamente el vaivén, en esa posición Len podía jugar un poco con los pechos de su ahora amante, Neru sentía que en cualquier momento podría venirse otra vez, esa posición era aún más placentera, su mente estaba en blanco y su vista algo nublada por tanto placer

-me…vengo- musito Len sintiendo como su miembro se iba contrayendo

-yo también- dijo Neru ambos se besaron justo cuando el clímax llego, se quedaron así un rato tratando de recuperar el aire, luego se recostaron ambos todavía estaban jadeantes

-Te amo Neru- susurro él cerca de su oído

-yo también-respondió Neru mientras entrelazaban sus manos, en ella siente como suena su celular, al contestar oye la voz de Rin parecía borracha

-_Neru espero que *hip* hayas arreglado las cosas con Len *hip*_ _no fue fácil convencer a Haku para que te dijera que fueras allá- _Neru cuelga enojada ante esta declaración

-¿Qué queria?- pregunto Len poniéndose de nuevo su ropa interior

-no nada, creo que debo agradecerle- responde con una sonrisa, tal vez su amiga sea una idiota sin remedio pero al menos le había ayudado en algo

-me voy a dar un baño- dice ella tomando una toalla que había cerca, odiaba sentirse toda sudada (aunque valió la pena)

-si quieres te ayudo- comento Len tratando de entrar con ella

-claro que no, pervertido- exclamo ella avergonzada

-pero si tú fuiste la que me incitaste a esto- Neru no responde solo se sonroja y entra, Len la sigue a pesar de las réplicas de ella, el resto de la noche fue así, después de otro momento hot entre Len y Neru, una hora después entra Rin borracha a saludar a su hermano, luego noto a Neru y grito a los cuatro vientos que ya son novios, como el resto del grupo estaban igual que la hermana del Kagamine (o peor que ella) querían festejar, pero una Neru enojada los dejo inconscientes, disfrutando así su noche de tranquilidad junto a Len.

Luego de esa noche, la relación de Len y Neru había mejorado bastante, tuvo su charla de chicos con Gakupo y Kaito, que solo gritaron felices "¡LEN-KUN POR FIN CRECIO!"

-¿ya le propusiste que sean novios?- pregunto Gakupo

-no- respondió decepcionado de sí mismo

-tranquilo suele pasar, puede que estén juntos pero no son novios casi nunca se nota la diferencia- dijo Kaito, Luego de eso Len pensó en decírselo mañana, pero se dio cuenta de que Neru se tenía que ir en la noche por unos problemas familiares, bueno también se enteró de que la razón fue porque debía casarse con alguien que no queria, Len queria ir con ella pero ella se lo prohibió diciendo que él tenía muchos proyectos pendiente con el grupo, así que Len decidió ir con Neru antes de que ella se fuera, logro alcanzarla a tiempo ya estaba saliendo con sus maletas

-¿Len?- se preguntó porque rayos estaba ahí

-ne...Cesito…decirte algo- jadeo el de tanto que había corrido

-habla rápido antes de que el taxi llegue- ordeno ella el asintió

-quiero que seas mi novia- exclamo el, Neru se sonrojo, si había hecho cosas pervertidas con el pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que fue inesperado, pensó que jamás se lo preguntaría, ella de la vergüenza lo golpea

-¡IDIOTA! Deja de decir las cosas tan normalmente- regaño ella al chico que se encontraba en el suelo, en eso llega el taxi cuando Len se levanta, Neru le da un leve beso

-acepto- susurra ella antes de subirse

-¡te estaré esperando!- exclamo el ella solo le sonrio….

_**FIN…**_

**Luka: luego de eso Neru tiene un accidente y Len se queda solo**

**Rin: Luka-san deja de arruinar las historias**

**Konata: verdad, al final se casan y tienen un par de mini-Len y mini-Neru =3**

**Haruka: *demasiado avergonzada como para mirar el público*lo hice…mi primer lemmon, soy una pervertida *una nube oscura se posa en Haruka***

**Konata: si lo eres pero aquí está lleno de pervertidos**

**Rin: ahora que lo pienso, si algo es lemmon o hentai siempre ocurre donde menos lo esperas**

**Luka: o que siempre son unos expertos en proporcionar placer**

**Konata: por eso amo el lemmon (y el yaoi)**

**Haruka: ¡MALDICION KONATA! ¿Qué tal si no quedó bien? ¿Si fue un horrible LenxNeru?**

**Luka: deja de quejarte ¿quieres?**

**Haruka: Maldita…**

**Rin: es todo por hoy, si han leído Súper escuela preparatoria vocaloid, aquí hay una pista de lo que pasara en el capítulo 14, así que estén pendientes**

**Konata: y no es el Lemmon, por eso hicimos esto, bueno pensé en hacer también de KaitoxMiku, GakupoxLuka y alguna otra pareja que quieran (no sea RinxLen o KaitoxMeiko) acepto Yaoi….**

**Haruka-sama se despide esperen más historias de mi parte, estoy preparando un fanfic LenxNeru (creo que son dos) PD: ESTE ONE-SHOT ES PARA PAULA Y AKITACAMIO que tanto deseaban esto**


End file.
